Mega Man Volnutt
This article is about the Mega Man from the Mega Man Legends series. For other Mega Men, see Classic Mega Man, Mega Man X, MegaMan.EXE or Star Force Mega Man Mega Man Trigger, AKA Mega Man Volnutt, is the main protagonist of the Mega Man Legends series. He appeared in the 105th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mega Man Battle Royale, where he fought against fellow Mega Men, Classic Mega Man, Mega Man X, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. History In the distant future, Earth would suffer from a worldwide flood, with only small islands capable of populating what remains of civilization. With energy demands increasing for machinery, treasure hunters called "Diggers" search for quantum refractors in ancient ruins, as well as an item of infinite power known only as the "Mother Lode", which would be capable of ending the energy crisis. One Digger, known by the name of Mega Man Volnutt, alongside his companions Roll Caskett, her grandfather Barell, and Data, a monkey who is unintelligible to all but Volnutt, travel across the planet searching these ruins, all while dealing with the Bonnes, a group of pirate siblings, and various other forces that wish to wipe out all life on Earth and return it to a more controlled state. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Original name: Mega Man Trigger * Height: 5'1" | 154.9 cm * Weight: N/A * A.I. Age: 14 * Species: Carbon * Former Purifier Unity to the Master System * Been stuck on the moon for 18 years Arsenal * Mega Buster * Special Weapons ** Shining Laser ** Spread Gun ** Machine Buster ** Homing Missiles ** Shield Arm ** Blade Arm ** Hyper Shell ** Hunter Seeker ** Splash Mine ** Drill Arm ** Grand Grenade ** Ground Crawler Feats * Lifted 9.5 ton stone blocks * Dodged Mach 33 meteors * Easily obliterates military tanks * Beat Rush Mammoo, who made a 30 year long island-wide storm * Instigated a mech explosion worth 34.2 tons of TNT * Survived a meteor impact worth 38 tons of TNT * Defeated Juno, Sera, Bonne pirates DBX Volnutt made a cameo appearance in D.Va VS Tron Bonne as he was backed against the wall as Tron attempted to kiss him only for her to be interrupted by D.Va which allowed him to make an escape before the two of them fought. Gallery MML-Volnutt-sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! MML2WBuster.png|Mega Buster MMLWShiningLaser.png|Shining Laser MMLWSpreadBuster.png|Spread Gun MMLWMachineBuster.png|Machine Buster MML2HomingMissile.png|Homing Missile MMLWShieldArm.png|Shield Arm MMLWBladeArm.png|Blade Arm MML2HyperShell.png|Hyper Shell MML2HunterSeeker.png|Hunter Seeker MMLWSplashMine.png|Splash Mine & Grand Grenade MMLWDrillArm.png|Drill Arm MML2GroundCrawler.png|Ground Crawler MML2AquaBlaster.png|Aqua Blaster MMLWActiveBuster.png|Active Buster MML2BusterCannon.png|Buster Cannon MML2Crusher.png|Crusher MML2GroundCrawler.png|Ground Crawler MML2MachineGunArm.png|Machine Gun Arm Trivia * Volnutt and three of his opponents are the 22nd to 25th Capcom characters to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West and Sigma. ** He and two of his opponents are the 15th to 17th Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil, Frank West and Sigma. ** He and three of his opponents are the fifth to eighth Mega Man characters to appear, after Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Zero and Sigma. *** Out of all of the Mega Man combatants, Volnutt has appeared in the least amount of games in the series, with only 2 appearances: Mega Man Legends and its sequel. **** There was meant to be another sequel to Mega Man Legends 2, Mega Man Legends 3, but was cancelled, and Boomstick has mentioned about this during the end of Volnutt's analysis. * Volnutt and three of his opponents are the 11th to 14th characters to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther and Jin Kazama, and with the next six being Shazam, Akane Yashiro, Dracula, The Mask, Leonardo and Red Ranger. References * Mega Man Volnutt on Wikipedia * Mega Man Volnutt on the Mega Man Knowledge Base Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Metal Users Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Cyborgs Category:Water Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Heroes/Heroines